Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy is widely used for the real-time identification of chemical compounds in solids, liquids, and gases because it can easily detect and characterize all components of mixtures without requiring separations. Unfortunately, standard high-resolution NMR spectroscopy is not useful for directly detecting dilute biological objects, such as tumor cells, bacteria, bacterial toxins, or viruses, in fluid samples. The weak signals from the analytes in the dilute species are lost against the much stronger background water signal. Even if the dynamic range challenge is met by suppressing the bulk water signal or concentrating the dilute species, the rapid transverse relaxation characteristics of macromolecular, viral, or cellular samples renders their direct detection by NMR difficult.
Recent developments involving superparamagnetic iron oxide nanoparticles (SPIONs) have, however, supplied the basis for new applications of NMR with high sensitivity and specificity for the detection and quantitation of dilute biological materials in fluids, such as cancer cells in blood or urine samples, or bacterial contaminants in food products or drinking water.
SPIONs are enjoying significant uses as biological contrast agents for NMR imaging in human clinical medicine. Furthermore, these nanoparticles can be coupled with biologically specific recognition ligands to target epitopes involved in diseases, like cancer. The her-2 protein, for example, is over-produced in many breast cancers and has been the subject of successful NMR imaging experiments where cells displaying this protein have been specifically imaged by means of SPIONs labeled with anti-her-2 antibodies. The image contrast effects due to SPIONs, which are typically embedded in larger beads, rely on the enhancement of the relaxation rates of water molecules surrounding the beads. The magnetic field gradient from a single, micron-sized magnetic bead has been shown to influence the relaxation time T*2 of the surrounding water within a voxel approximately 100 μm on a side (a volume of 1 nL), which is about 1000 times larger than that of a single cell. Thus, for a small biological object bound to a magnetic bead in water, the change in the NMR signal caused by the presence of the object is greatly amplified by the effect of the magnetic bead on the surrounding water.
In recent years, significant advances in the development and fabrication of microcoils (size<1 mm) for NMR have continued. Both planar surface microcoils and solenoidal microcoils have been developed. To enhance sensitivity for tiny samples, much of the work with microcoils has utilized the high fields produced by strong superconducting magnets.